Más allá de la muerte
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Más aterrador que cuando vivo, con voz lúgubre y una sonrisa aterradora, él le dijo que, ahora que estaba muerto, ya no había ningún problema... por fin podrían estar juntos.
1. Prologo

**. Más allá de la muerte .**

De: **PRISS**

20-OCT-08

21-ABR-09

_Capítulo I: Prologo._

* * *

><p><em>Más aterrador que cuando vivo, con voz lúgubre y una sonrisa aterradora, él le dijo que, ahora que estaba muerto, ya no había ningún problema. . . por fin podrían estar juntos.<em>

* * *

><p>Anna temblaba al grado de rechinar los dientes.<p>

Abrazaba sus blancas piernas, recluida en un rincón de su habitación. Al principio no lo veía, pero lo sentía, luego lo escuchaba; risas, gemidos extraños y hasta escalofriantes, luego esa cosa comenzó a acosarla.

La rubia no podía siquiera quitarse el suéter porque ya se sentía observada, tan incómoda. Sabía que era objeto de lujuria y deseo.

Antes le era suficiente con estar lejos de casa la mayor parte del día, luego de nada sirvió. No importaba dónde y cuándo estaba, esa presencia estaba cerca. La vida normal de la chica se fue al diablo.

La Kyouyama se sacudió al sentir el aliento de alguien a su lado, giró el rostro tan solo para gritar aterrada.

**~ Hola, Annita… ¿ me extrañaste?.**

La chica retrocedió hasta que la pared le impidió la huida. Esos ojos ambarinos se clavaron en ella, haciéndole sentir el terror en su forma más pura.

**~ Vine por ti… estaremos juntos, tal como me lo prometiste.**

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos desteñidos y contraídos por el miedo, su voz apagada, atorada en algún lugar de su garganta.

Entonces, él se acercó, sonriéndole de forma malévola, acariciándole el rostro con su mano helada.

A esas alturas, Anna ya no pudo más y al borde de un paro cardiaco, su voz por fin surgió en la oscuridad de la noche.

**~ I… Iaaahhh!. . .**

Un grito aterrador se escuchó por toda la casa, alertando al hermano de la rubia, quien no tardó en ir a la habitación de esta.

Solo entonces el culpable de los temores de la joven, desapareció, no sin antes prometerle que volvería por ella.

**~ Anna!.**

Pino se apresuró donde su hermana menor, quien, con su rostro escondido entre sus suaves manos, lloraba desconsolada ante lo que ya era inevitable.

El rubio acarició los dorados cabellos de la chiquilla, solo así ella fue plenamente consciente de la presencia de su hermano y de que, por ahora, estaba a salvo.

**~ Pinnoo!, y-yo, te… tenia tanto miedoo!. . .**

Mientras decía esas palabras, la chica se arrojó a los brazos del muchacho, aferrándose a él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

**~ Tranquila, pequeña, ya estoy aquí, yo te protegeré.**

Más Anna no dejó de llorar, pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ella bien sabía que Pino no podría hacer nada para protegerla de ese hombre, o. . . lo que quiera que él sea.

**~ Él… tarde o temprano cumplirá su promesa y… me matará.**

La rubia lloró más intensamente, aferrándose a su hermano.

Que ella lo supiera y lo aceptara, no quería decir que eso la tranquilizara. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Este fic surgió después de aventarme un maratón de Gakko no Kaidan -Historias de fantasmas-. Ese anime me encantó y me atrapó realmente.<p>

Me inspiró al grado de hace esta historia en la que Anna es acosada por un fantasma.

Y aunque quise darle un toque de miedo, termine, como siempre, narrando un romance ¬¬'.

**. . . .**


	2. Devorada por el miedo

**. Más allá de la muerte .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo II: Devorada por el miedo._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Y bien… ¿qué te parece?.<strong>

Preguntó Pino, dejando unas cajas sobre el empolvado piso. Se veía bastante entusiasmado, en cambio la rubia. . . miraba con evidente rechazo cada parte de aquel lugar.

No es que la casa no fuese linda.

_"Quizá con algunos detalles…"_

Pensaba.

El hecho es que, desde un principio, la idea de mudarse a este lugar no le había gustado.

Izumo no era el lugar que Anna hubiese escogido para vivir, tal vez Kanagawa u Okinawa, pero este. . .

**~ No me gusta!…**

La rubia se dejó caer sobre un sofá, levantando el polvo. Sus palabras no dejaban mucho espacio para el dialogo.

**~ Vamos, Anna, será genial, ya verás que terminará por gustarte, además…**

La chica agachó la cabeza no pudiendo sostener la penetrante y triste mirada que le dedicaba su hermano.

Si, ya lo sabía, la principal causa de que estuviesen aquí era culpa suya, si es que acaso se le puede culpar a la Kyouyama, pues su único pecado era tener la capacidad de ver fantasmas.

El rubio se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras; se rascó la cabeza para luego sonreír.

**~ T-tengo una sorpresa para ti…**

La chica alzó el rostro y arqueó una ceja. En ese lugar, en esa casa. . . nada podría sorprenderla.

Anna se arrepintió de descartar cualquier tipo de sorpresa. Esa habitación era quizás el doble de grande que la que tenía en Tokyo. Por ahora estaba vacía, pero ya empezaba a visualizar sus cosas en ese espacio. Algunos cromos, su lámpara favorita la pondría en la esquina cerca del tocador, y. . . bueno. Ella es una chica después de todo, así que no era extraño que se entusiasmase con ese tipo de cosas, aunque ella misma se empeñase en negar ese hecho.

La rubia se acercó al ventanal que abarcaba la longitud total del frente de la recamara, dando paso a un balcón, donde salió y se detuvo un momento, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la tarde.

_"Creo que este lugar no está tan mal después de todo."_

Pensaba la mujer, abriendo los ojos y al hacerlo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que alguien la miraba y no precisamente su hermano.

La primera reacción de la chica fue el miedo, más se tranquilizó bastante al ver detenidamente a esa persona quien ahora le sonreía. Un apuesto chico de largos cabellos castaños, piel canela y ojos oscuros, sin mencionar claro, su sonrisa burlona y mirada de superioridad.

**~ Hola, preciosa.**

La saludó él desde su casa, justo al lado de la de los Kyouyama.

**~ Baka!.**

Susurró ella, girando donde su hermano, quien saludó a su nuevo vecino desbordando jovialidad y amabilidad.

**~ Ustedes deben ser las personas de Tokyo… es un placer. ¿Recién casados?.**

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rojo. Se giró donde el atrevido extraño; su lindo rostro desbordaba un enojo incontrolable.

**~ Es usted un imbécil.**

Gritó ella, saliendo de su habitación y por tanto desapareciendo de la vista del moreno quien contrario a cualquier reacción lógica, sonreía divertido.

A decir verdad ese despliegue de carácter por parte de la chica le parecía estimulante.

**~ Usted disculpe, mi hermana ha estado muy tensa los últimos meses.**

**~ Descuide, fui yo el atrevido. Así que son hermanos, debí suponerlo, se parecen mucho.**

Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una conversación que duró un buen rato. Cada uno desde el balcón de su casa.

Más tarde al anochecer, la joven de negros ojos se preparaba para dormir, pero se le notaba ansiosa, asustada quizás.

**~ ¿No tienes sueño?.**

Preguntó Pino en el marco de la puerta de su hermana.

Anna negó con la cabeza, temblando ligeramente.

**~ Duerme conmigo.**

**~ Pequeña miedosa.**

Las palabras del rubio fueron susurros cargados de ternura, para luego ir donde la chica y recostarse a su lado, dispuesto a protegerla, después de todo, él es el hermano mayor y ella es lo único que tenía en el mundo. No iba a dejar que la niña de rubios cabellos fuese devorada por el miedo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé. . . no pude dejar de pensar en Hao.<p>

Originalmente él no figuraba en mis ideas para este fic, pero terminó colándose ¬¬'.

Bueno, ya saben lo que pasa cuando junto a estos dos en una historia, hay romance y pasión hasta para regalar.

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**  
><strong>Ml<strong>  
><strong>DjPuMa13g<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>

Disculpas a los que pensaban que el fantasma era Hao, pero en aquel momento no se me ocurrió, y ahora que lo leo en sus reviews, me pareció una fantastica idea. Mmm, quizás deba copiarselas ¬¬'.

**. . . .**


	3. La única ayuda

**. Más allá de la muerte .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo III: _La única ayuda.

* * *

><p>Ya sabía ella que todo había sido inútil.<p>

Si bien ya pasó casi un mes de total tranquilidad, este le supo a nada. Apenas se terminaron de instalar en la nueva casa, Anna comenzó a sentir la presencia de su eterno cazador.

_"No pensé que los espíritus pudiesen viajar."_

Pensó. Siempre tensa en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, aguardando a que su hermano volviese.

Aun no sabía por qué, pero Ren solo se mostraba ante ella al ponerse el sol.

**~ Ahh, ya estoy cansada.**

Tras el susurro de la rubia, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella se apresuró a responder; al escuchar quien era y la razón de la llamada, su mundo se vino abajo. Su hermano la llamaba para disculparse pues debía atender unos asuntos de trabajo fuera de Izumo, por lo que no iría a casa a dormir.

**~ Menos mal que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ese asunto… ¿verdad?.**

Anna se estremeció, más no se atrevió a desmentir las palabras de Pino; no quería preocuparlo.

Habló un rato más con él para luego colgar, cuando lo hizo, comenzó a temblar con fuerza. Estaba aterrada, la chica giró hacia la ventana, sus ojos se destiñeron, el sol ya había desaparecido. Entonces, ruidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse en la planta alta, susurros, voces, luego gritos, cosas cayéndose o siendo destrozadas.

La Kyouyama no pudo más y salió del lugar. Huir, eso intentaba, pero: ¿dónde?, ¿con quién?.

Se detuvo entonces. . . no tenía amigos ni conocía a nadie en ese lugar. La rubia bajó el rostro, sintiéndose más desamparada y sola que nunca.

La chica comenzó a temblar, ya no sabía si de miedo o de tristeza; una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Un recuerdo. . . el rostro de alguien de pronto asaltó su mente.

**~ Ahh… él…**

La joven alzó el rostro, sorprendida. De pronto había recordado al atrevido de su vecino. Hao Asakura, siempre fue, ante sus ojos, un ecchi que no se daba por vencido, la miraba de forma extraña, le hacía piropos y le sonreía de una forma atrevida. Aunque ella siempre lo ignoraba e incluso lo trataba con la punta del pie, él. . .

La rubia fijó sus negros ojos sobre la casa del moreno. El miedo y la tristeza se habían convertido en nerviosismo. Anna suspiró profundamente y a paso lento, fue donde ese hombre.

**~ Ya voy, ya voy… maldición!.**

Hao se exasperó ante el incesante sonar del timbre.

Al abrir la puerta no esperó encontrarse con la linda chica de dorados cabellos, quien se mantuvo allí, de pie, sin decir palabra alguna.

**~ ¡Hola, preciosa!.**

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo, no tanto por el cumplido del moreno, sino por lo que estaba a punto de decir. . .

**~ ¿P-puedo… puedo pasar la noche aquí?.**

El Asakura se quedó sin habla. No entendía la actitud de esa chiquilla.

_"Si ella me odia."_

Pensaba. Tampoco creía que Anna pretendiese un acercamiento íntimo.

Hao curveó las cejas, confundido, más entonces notó que ella temblaba, creyendo que se debía al frio, el castaño la invitó a pasar a su casa, más ella no dejó de temblar.

**~ Mi hermano no está en casa y yo…**

**~ Ahh!… te da miedo estar sola, ¿no es así?.**

La Kyouyama no respondió. Era humillante que el tipo la tratase como a una niña pequeña, pero prefería eso a que se burlase de ella si llegase a decir toda la verdad. . . hablarle de fantasmas.

Hao sonrió. Bromeó un poco más sobre aquello y terminó por decirle que ella podía usar el sofá cama de la sala, le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación.

Quizá pasaron diez o quince minutos. El moreno, recostado en su cama, suspiró divertido por la extraña situación. Justo en ese momento, escuchaba como la puerta de su habitación se abría y se cerraba rápidamente.

**~ ¿Puedo dormir contigo?.**

Le preguntó Anna, sin pedir permiso parta entrar o al menos disculparse por su falta de respeto.

Igual no esperó una respuesta por parte del Asakura. Así como así, la rubia caminó donde el pelilargo y sin más, se metió bajo las cobijas, acomodándose a escasos centímetros de un sorprendido Hao, quien permaneció inmóvil ante aquella loca e inusual situación.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de hacer un sarcástico comentario, pero notó el violento temblor de la chica. Eso lo puso alerta y sin pensarlo siquiera, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos; la rubia no se negó. Estaba aterrada, pues sentía la mirada de ese espíritu, una mirada de odio; no sabía dónde, solo lo sentía.

Nunca tuvo tanto miedo como en ese momento, así que se aferró al Asakura como si de ello dependiese su vida.

Quizás así era. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Necesitaba un pretexto para acercar a estos dos, y que mejor que el miedo.<p>

Notaran que le cambié un poco la personalidad a la rubia, pues está asustada por un espíritu, esa es la idea en el fic.

Aunque es un tanto extraño y radical, en especial si nos fijamos que en el anime son los fantasmas los que le temen a ella ^^'.

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**K**  
><strong>Love hao<strong>  
><strong>Katsumi Kurosawa<strong>  
><strong>Sheccid Ishida<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>

Saludos. ¿Imaginaban que era Ren el espectro?. Me inspiré en el Ren del principio del anime, más "malvado y frio", porque después se vuelve un amor, realmente.

**. . . .**


	4. Burbuja

**. Más allá de la muerte .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IV: Burbuja._

* * *

><p>Hacía calor. . . mucho calor. Y entre el silencio y la oscuridad de la habitación, un suave jadeo se dejó escuchar.<p>

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces; su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su agitada respiración.

**~ Ha… Hao!, e-espera… ahh!. . .**

Anna se arqueó ligeramente al sentir las caricias del moreno, que ya habían llegado hasta su intimidad.

Hacía poco más de un mes que su hermano, por causa del trabajo, se había ausentado varias veces, en especial por las noches. Así que la chica no tenía más opción que ir donde el Asakura.

Su miedo era tal, que la rubia siempre terminaba en la cama del castaño, buscando compañía para apaciguar su temor. La cercanía durante las largas noches los hizo caer en algo mucho más serio que el simple favor de protección. Sin embrago, esta era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos.

**~ Pequeña, si que eres exquisita!.**

Tras las palabras del moreno, la Kyouyama regresó al presente, sintiendo plenamente las atrevidas, pero bienvenidas y placenteras caricias.

**~ Hao, yo…**

La mujer fue silenciada por un beso largo y profundo al tiempo en que los dedos del moreno masajeaban el botoncito que coronaba la intimidad de la rubia.

A veces suave y tranquilo, otras fuerte y desesperado. Sus expertos dedos orillaron a la joven a un orgasmo que la dejó sencillamente exhausta. Pero Hao quería más, y aunque la dejó descansar un poco, él se mantuvo activo. . . besando, lamiendo e incluso mordiendo los senos, así como los sonrosados pezones de su bella compañera.

**~ Ahh, Hao!.**

Anna no pudo evitar un gemido. En ese instante, toda ella era una irresistible tentación para el muchacho; su pequeño y exquisito cuerpo debajo de él, sus lindos ojos negros brillando intensamente, quizás por el deseo, su boquita entreabierta, rogando por aire y quizás por un beso. Y sus mejillas coloreadas en rojo y algunos cabellos de oro adheridos a su lindo rostro.

La sintió temblar, entonces la miró a los ojos, hallando cierto temor.

**~ ¿Quieres que me detenga?.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**~ Yo… yo quiero!.**

El Asakura sonrió y entrecerró los ojos. Por alguna razón, el verla temblar le recordó la primera noche que ella terminó en su cama.

_"Claro que esa vez ella estaba aterrada, pero ahora… está llena de deseo."_

Pensaba el moreno para luego dedicarse a recorrer la pálida y ardiente piel de la chica, quien yacía quieta, disfrutando de tan excitantes atenciones.

Estaba nerviosa e inquieta, en especial por la presencia que sentía cerca, en algún lugar de la oscuridad, tal vez dentro de la misma habitación, o quizás flotando, observándolos desde el exterior de la ventana, no lo sabía, no estaba concentrada, los besos y las caricias de Hao la estaban envolviendo en una burbuja de sensaciones donde solo ellos dos importaban.

Y el odio y el deseo de muerte que emanaba de algún lugar fuera de aquella burbuja, por ahora. . . no importaban.

La rubia se arqueó al sentir como Hao se posaba totalmente encima suyo, colmándola con su cuerpo.

**~ Quema!.**

Susurró; sus ojos cerrados.

Él rió ligeramente.

**~ ¿Qué?.**

**~ Me encantas, pequeña.**

El Asakura delineó los contornos de la cintura femenina, encantado con las curvas suaves y sutiles.

Se hizo espacio entre las piernas de la mujer, rozando su virilidad contra la suave y sensible intimidad de la joven, pero no la penetró, en cambio se dedicó a jugar y disfrutar de esto un poco más.

Mirándola fijamente mientras le acariciaba los largos cabellos de oro, la rodeó con su brazo derecho al tiempo en que su otra mano acariciaba y estrujaba uno de los redondos pechos de su pequeña amante.

**~ Ahhh, mmm…**

Anna calló; los labios del moreno la besaban con hambre y desesperación, profundizando el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica, induciéndola a un juego caliente e intenso.

La Kyouyama cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, correspondiéndole al muchacho, pero sobre todo, confiando en él.

Pronto la rubia descubrió que la lengua de Hao no era lo único de él que luchaba por entrar en ella. Anna sentía como la punta del miembro del moreno presionaba lenta pero firmemente contra ella.

**~ Ahh, duele!.**

La chica rompió el beso, sollozando sutilmente ante el dolor que ella describiría como un pinchazo en su interior.

Hao siguió deslizándose en ella hasta que quedaron completamente unidos, ensamblados.

**~ Mía… solo mía.**

Decía Hao entre suspiros y jadeos para luego besar el rostro de la rubia, su frente, sus mejillas, sus parpados.

Ella sonrió débilmente, sonrisa que se borró dando paso al placer una vez Hao onduló las caderas. Anna pronto se hallaba en un desenfrenado baile donde el ir y venir de sus caderas era el paso principal que era guiado por el Asakura. . . y ella lo seguía, así como él la siguió a ella en el éxtasis.

El constante roce entre sus sexos tuvo su recompensa al ella sentir el cosquilleo que se convirtió en fuertes pulsaciones de placer.

**~ Ahh, pequeña preciosa!.**

El pelilargo apretó los dientes, al tiempo en que derramaba un líquido espeso y caliente dentro de su hermosa compañera.

Ambos suspiraron profundamente, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Eso había sido maravilloso.

No tardaron mucho en volver a mecer las caderas en busca de aquellas grandiosas sensaciones.

Pero alguien oculto en la oscuridad los miraba con odio. Definitivamente no compartía la perspectiva ni mucho menos la felicidad de los amantes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Meter a Anna en la cama de Hao, inducida por el miedo, era la idea principal de este fic 0¬0.<p>

Ya saben, ellos dos, haciendo cosas que implican más que simples besos, es en lo único que pienso.

Lástima que los tenga que hacer sufrir T_T.

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
><strong>Ld<strong>  
><strong>Sheccid Ishida<strong>  
><strong>Lovehao<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>

Siento el lemon, pero es que no lo pude evitar ^^' .

**. . . .**


	5. Sola

**. Más allá de la muerte .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo V: Sola._

* * *

><p>Las cosas no andaban muy bien últimamente. Había cierta tensión entre ellos. Podría decirse que el problema era por parte de Hao.<p>

Todo fue por una discusión que el moreno tuvo con Pino, el hermano de Anna, quien al enterarse de que la chiquilla tenía un romance con un hombre de su misma edad, diez años mayor, las cosas se tensaron bastante, aun cuando la rubia no quiso o no pudo complacer a su hermano y dejar al castaño.

Ella. . . no quería separarse de Hao. Más el Asakura pareció darse cuenta de la locura que estaba cometiendo.

La Kyouyama era tan solo una chiquilla, y él, un lobo con experiencia, que lo único que haría sería corromperla. . . él no quería eso. Así que se volvió frio y seco con ella, creyendo que así la misma Anna terminaría por entender y alejarse de él. . . pero no fue así.

Tal era la confusión del castaño, que llegó a hastiarse de las historias de fantasmas que su novia le relataba, sin saber que dichos relatos no eran más que la verdad de experiencias de la joven mujer.

Anna lo notó y lo único que pudo hacer fue hundirse en una profunda depresión. Pero lo peor se sucedía justo en ese momento. . .

Esa noche, la Kyouyama intentó no escapar de Ren, enfrentar todos sus miedos y problemas que se resumían en él. . . pero no pudo.

Era aterrador estar en medio de la oscuridad, sintiéndose asechada por esos ojos asesinos.

No fue su culpa, simplemente quiso sentirse protegida y fue donde Hao, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el hombre no estaba solo. Al él abrir la puerta, la rubia pudo ver a una despampanante mujer de azulados y largos cabellos.

**~ ¿Quién es ella?.**

Se atrevió Anna a preguntar, olvidándose por un momento del terror que la trajo hasta aquí.

**~ No es obvio?.**

Hao hablaba, caminando hacia la voluptuosa mujer, para luego besarla.

La Kyouyama no lo podía creer; sus negros ojos se destiñeron. Dolida, no pudo más que salir huyendo.

Regresó a su casa, dejándose caer sobre el piso de la estancia, llorando amargamente.

**~ ¿Y tu príncipe protector?.**

**~ Calla…**

**~ Te dejó, no te ama y nunca te amó.**

**~ Cállate, cállate!… eso ya lo sé.**

Ren la miró serio y expectante. Anna hizo un esfuerzo, venciendo las lágrimas por un momento. Alzó el rostro y, con sus lindos ojos opacados por el dolor, habló. . .

**~ ¡Hazlo ya!.**

**~ Nani?.**

**~ Lo que has intentado todo este tiempo… hazlo!.**

Las palabras de la joven tomaron por sorpresa al espíritu. Ella huyó incansable y ahora se entregaba así nada más.

El joven sonrió malvado; debía agradecerle al estúpido Asakura por esta oportunidad que sintió lejana.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Ren materializó una gran cuchilla de estilo chino, pero antes quiso jugar un rato.

Sujetó a la rubia por el cuello, ella no opuso resistencia, deseando que este chico acabase con su dolor. Él la arrojó contra el ventanal; Anna ni siquiera gritó y de hecho quedó inconsciente por un momento, al abrir los ojos, la Kyouyama sintió el dolor por los incontables vidrios incrustados en su cuerpo; alzó el rostro y en los ojos ámbar de Ren pudo ver que este era el momento, había deseo de sangre en sus ojos. . . la sangre de ella.

Tao alzó su cuchilla y ella cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero nada pasó. . .

**~ Anna!.**

La voz de Hao se escuchó de pronto por todo el lugar. Había escuchado el fuerte sonido de las ventanas al romperse y aunque se resistió, pudo más el desesperante deseo de asegurarse que la rubia estaba bien.

Apenas entró, fue testigo de una escena que quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria. Anna en el piso, herida por los vidrios y un tipo dispuesto a matarla.

**~ ¿Qué crees que…?**

**~ Maldito entrometido!.**

Tras estas palabras, Ren se desvaneció ante la in crédula mirada del Asakura, quien comenzaba a creer que las historias de la Kyouyama no eran tan descabelladas después de todo.

Hao sacudió la cabeza, apresurándose donde la chica de dorados cabellos y tomándola entre sus brazos.

**~ ¡Anna, dime algo!.**

Ella abrió los ojos, mismos que se llenaron de lágrimas. Ante ella estaba el culpable de su dolor, así como de su deseo de morir.

**~ N-no me to… ques…**

**~ Anna, lo siento, yo… entre Kana y yo no hay nada, yo solo…**

**~ No quiero… saber, no me importa.**

La Kyouyama se desmayó apenas dijo aquello, dejando al moreno sumido en el arrepentimiento, la confusión, pero sobre todo el miedo, pues ella sangraba mucho.

No la protegió como debía y a causa de eso, ella podría morir.

**~ Creí que si hacía que te alejaras de mi, te estaba protegiendo.**

El pelilargo cerró los ojos, abrazando con fuerza a la mujer, entendiendo que al alejarla, la condenó a muerte. . .

. . . ella buscó su protección y él. . . Hao no supo corresponderle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Últimamente le aumentó unos diez años a Hao mientras que a Anna la dejo de dieciséis, no puedo evitarlo ^0^'.<p>

Les dije que sufrirían, pero esto es nada en comparación con lo que se viene.

Por cierto, el siguiente cap es el último.

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Sheccid Ishida  
>Katsumi Kurosawa<br>Love hao  
>Maeda Ai<strong>

**. . . .**


	6. Mía

**. Más allá de la muerte .**

De: **PRISS**

20-OCT-08

21-ABR-09

_Capítulo VI: __Mía._

* * *

><p>Pasó todo un mes para que la Kyouyama se recuperase completamente. Las heridas más profundas ya estaban sanando y solo una que otra cicatriz era la prueba, el detonador de los recuerdos.<p>

Y en todo ese tiempo, Hao intentó arreglar las cosas entre él y la rubia, más nada había dado resultado; cada vez que trataba de acercarse y hablar con ella, la chica lo recibía con la mirada vacía. Era como si la Anna que él conocía se hubiese ido. La mujer estaba retraída en si misma.

La verdad es que la joven de ojos negros se había resignado. Si, estaba resignada a lo que ella consideraba su destino. A no tener un futuro con Hao y a perder la vida a manos de Ren Tao, esto último casi lo deseaba, pues le había perdido sentido a la vida, una que estaba vacía, no le quedaba nada.

**~ ¿Puedo pasar?.** -Se escuchó la voz del moreno a sus espaldas, pidiendo permiso para hacer algo que ya había hecho.- **~ Anna, yo… lo vi, a ese tipo del que tanto me hablaste.**

Hao bajó la mirada, le costaba hablar de esto; es que era tan loco. . . espíritus!.

Como sea, no era fácil aceptar que la chica tenía razón, peor aún, aceptar que él no le creyó, que llegó a considerarla una demente, una chiquilla desesperada por tener su atención y tenerlo atado a ella, fingiendo terror a cosas imposibles e irreales.

**~ Y fue por eso que… salí con Kanna, pero fue solo para que te decepcionaras de mí y te alejaras… sin mayores problemas.** -Decía el castaño, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- **~ Fui un tonto…**

Creía que le hacia un bien a la chica alejándola de él; que era más sano para ella. . . para él. . . y fue todo lo contrario.

La lastimó, prácticamente la arrojó a los brazos de la muerte. . . literalmente.

**~ Perdóname, yo… te amo…**

La rubia tembló al escuchar esas palabras; como el detonador que la sacó de su trance, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus tersas mejillas.

En su despertar a la realidad, un sinfín de pensamientos iban y venían en su mente mientras un caos de sentimientos se había adueñado de su corazón. Ira, decepción, coraje, incredulidad, tristeza, felicidad y entre todos ellos. . . amor. . .

¡Ese bastardo!. . . ¿cómo se atrevía?. Primero la desechaba como a cualquier cosa y ahora venía y le decía que la amaba.

La Kyouyama estaba tan enojada, en verdad furiosa con ese hombre. . . pero aun así, pero aun así. . .

**~ Baka!… baka, baka, baka…**

Le dijo una y otra vez, llorando como la niña que en realidad era.

Hao se apresuró donde ella, estrechándola firmemente, aunque con suavidad, entre sus brazos, dejándola llorar sobre su hombro.

**~ Me dolió mucho.**

**~ Lo sé…**

**~ Ya no lo hagas.**

Una sutil sonrisa adornó el rostro del pelilargo, embargado de alegría al tener de vuelta a la Anna que él quería.

Lástima que el gusto poco le duró.

**~ Vaya… que tierna escena, digna de una pareja que se ama de verdad.**

Anna y Hao alzaron la mirada, reconociendo aquella voz.

Justo frente a ellos, Ren Tao se mostraba sonriente, malévolo, portando una cuchilla del tamaño de una lanza. Ese tipo, ese espectro estaba dispuesto a llevárselos al mismísimo infierno, lo veían en su mirada.

Anna tembló aterrada. Así que finalmente él cumpliría su amenaza y se la llevaría. Se aferró al moreno. No quería morir, no ahora, ya no.. No ahora que estaba de nuevo con Hao.

El moreno la estrechó con fuerza, la protegería, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

**~ Pero ella… es mía.**

Y tras estas palabras, Ren blandió su cuchilla contra los jóvenes.

Entonces, todo se tornó rojo. Lo único que quedó al final fueron dos personas abrazadas, bañados en su propia sangre y una cuchilla sin dueño clavada en el piso. El asesino se había desvanecido. . . al parecer por fin había realizado lo que lo mantenía atado a este mundo. . . llevarse consigo a la chica que tanto amaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

_. . . . Continuará._

* * *

><p>Lo acepto, le perdí interés a la historia y por ello el súbito final.<p>

Cuando recién imaginaba este fic, lo planeaba para varios capítulos, pero la inspiración se me fue.

Aun así, hay una pre-cuela, un drabble, que no tenía contemplada pero que narra cómo fue que Ren se obsesionó con Anna.

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
><strong>Lady Mayt -x5-<strong>  
><strong>Love hao <strong>  
><strong>Sheccid Ishida<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>  
><strong>Sheila Sevigne Sakurai -x4-<strong>

_La siguiente semana publicaré la precuela dentro de este mismo fic. Muchas gracias._

Por cierto, El gato de historias de fantasmas se llama Kaya (amanohaku), y el ending "sexy, sexy", genial.

Ecchi. "Pervertido", pero no tanto como hentai.

**. . . .**


	7. Solución

**. Solución .**

_- Más allá de la muerte. -_

De: **PRISS**

_02-JUN-09_

_02-JUN-09_

* * *

><p><em>Más aterrador que cuando vivo, con voz lúgubre y una sonrisa aterradora, él le dijo que, ahora que estaba muerto, ya no había ningún problema. . . por fin podrían estar juntos.<em>

* * *

><p>Joven, hermosa, inteligente e incluso popular. De facciones finas y delicadas, de rubios y largos cabellos, profundos y cautivadores ojos negros.<p>

Vivía con su hermano mayor, Pino. Y cualquiera pensaría que la vida de Anna Kyouyama era feliz y sencilla.

Sí, muy normal, si por normal consideras la posibilidad de poder ver fantasmas.

Pues la rubia podía. Se comunicaba con ellos como si de personas comunes se tratase.

Así que su vida transcurría entre gente viva y muerta, aunque convivía más con estos últimos.

En su escuela todos sabían de sus habilidades. La llamaban: la novia fantasma, como una pequeña broma entre sus amigos. A ella no le molestaba, sabía que era una simple y cariñosa broma.

Todo estaba bien, sin complicaciones. . . hasta que lo conoció. . .

Ren Tao era un compañero de intercambio. Serio, frio, con una mirada que refleja un infinito odio a todo y todos a su alrededor.

**~ Me gustas. ¿Saldrías conmigo?.**

Seco y directo. La Kyouyama jamás imaginó que ese chico le haría semejante propuesta.

Como sea, le sonrió sutil, disculpándose al no sentir lo mismo. Cuando Ren le pidió una razón, a la rubia se le hizo fácil decirle que ella no era una chica normal, que pasaba más tiempo hablando con gente muerta que con los vivos.

**~ No imagine, que él. . .**

La mujer se maldijo una y otra vez por dar semejante pretexto, pues un par de días después supo que ese chico se había quitado la vida.

Anna no podía con la sensación de culpabilidad, pero esa emoción pronto se convirtió en miedo al ser visitada por el espíritu del joven chino.

Más aterrador que cuando vivo, con voz lúgubre y una sonrisa aterradora, le dijo. . .

**~ Ahora ya no hay problema.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

><p>Un drabble relacionado con mi fic <strong>"Más allá de la muerte".<strong>

Pretendía escribir un epilogo, pero termine haciendo una pre-cuela ^^'.

Aquí presento el porqué Ren acosaba a la rubia con tanta insistencia.

El problema estaba solucionado. . . ¿no?.

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovehao  
>Sheila Sevigne Sakurai<br>Maeda Ai**

**. . . .**


End file.
